


Rey Sol

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atravesando su propio templo se preguntó si su hermano se sintió igual aquella vez, cuando lo perseguían por supuesto traidor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: S.S de Kurumada =).

Se sintió preso de un Déjà vu  que no lo pertenecía. Las voces a sus espaldas le daba una ligera idea de cuán lejos estaban, cuan cerca. Los pies, pisando firme. Un salto; las rocas que se desprendieron bajo sus suelas y más voces sumándose a las otras.

Atravesando su propio templo se preguntó si su hermano se sintió igual aquella vez, cuando lo perseguían por supuesto traidor.  
 Una planta se interpuso en su camino y lo que pareció ser, desde un primer vistazo, el mejor escondite.

Rodeó dicho templo ocultando su cosmos con relativa facilidad y se escabulló dentro de una de las cuevas naturales que el paisaje áspero y montañoso le ofrecía. Nunca amó tanto aquella colina, como en esa ocasión.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, percibió la adrenalina apoderándose de cada célula neuronal, indicándole que debía correr.

Bien pudo haber hecho frente a los hombres que le seguían el paso, quizás hasta él solo pudiese verse librado de alguno de sus compañero, aunque jamás enfrentar a los once santos restantes que, de seguro como solía ser, primero actuarían y luego harían las preguntas pertinentes.

Más su mente sólo le dictaba una orden y a ella, cual fiel devoto sumiso, hubo de obedecer: “Corre” sin importar qué: “huye”.

Logró regularizar su respiración, el mechón de pelo empapado de sudor no le permitía ver bien, sin embargo cerró sus ojos, inspirando suficiente aire para tener reservas toda la vida.

Pese al clima helado de esa noche alcanzó a percibir su cuerpo envuelto de un calor sofocante, una llama que le incendiaba.

Su alma quiso desprenderse de su cuerpo cuando se vio descubierto. Una leve silueta se dibujó bajó la luz de la luna, que iluminaba parcamente el sendero que escasos segundos atrás había recorrido como un prófugo de la ley.

Y vaya que lo era, y vaya que el sujeto frente a él lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho del niño bueno? —la sonrisa socarrona del italiano le sirvió al fugitivo para reaccionar levemente, apretando sus puños—Te busca medio santuario.

El dueño del tercer templo echó una mirada alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiese escuderos cerca y se acercó para susurrarle:

—Quédate aquí, y no muevas tu culo griego de éste sitio por nada.

Leo frunció su frente, pudo ver en la mirada de Cáncer algo extraño que no alcanzó a percibir de qué se trataba. Una intención encubierta.

Dada las circunstancias, no le importaba demasiado que Death Mask, sin motivos aparentes, intentase ayudarlo esa medianoche. Necesitaba el auxilio, que no pensaba negar por vanas sospechas, en tal caso luego vería que hacer.

Desobedeció las altaneras órdenes de su compañero y salió de su refugio para esconderse en la espesura de la mata en cuya entrada se notaban con claridad sus pisadas en el fango. No se distrajo demasiado con esto, observó a lo lejos como Death Mask entablaba un diálogo con un grupo de siete escuderos, la mano del italiano señalando a un punto frente a él, y una risa estentórea que alcanzó a oír.

Aioria volvió sobre sus pasos cuando esos mismos hombres, que iban en su búsqueda con la orden de matarlo si se resistía, traspasaron el sendero rodeándolo.

Recién en ese instante el miedo se desvaneció por completo, dando paso a la vergüenza y la prudencia. Cortedad por ver, una vez más, en la mirada de Cáncer un brillo muy particular, como si entre otras tantas cosas se estuviese burlando de su situación.

Haberse visto, un Santo Dorado de su talla, huyendo de esa forma tan rastrera. Death Mask no desaprovechó la oportunidad para remarcar éste detalle, logrando la furia momentánea del otro.

La sensatez fue necesaria, la calma, la templanza para idear bien la forma de salir, lo mejor parado, de aquel embrollo. El panorama no era para nada esperanzador.

Recostando su espalda contra el muro de aquella cueva no dejó de prestar atención a su pseudo amigo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, sonrisa que Leo hubiese borrado de una trompada bien puesta, pero no estaba en posición favorable como para reaccionar en contra del único que, hasta el momento, le había dado un respiro en esa agitada noche primaveral. Si comenzaba una trifulca, no tardarían en encontrarlo.

Death Mask se regodeaba de la situación en la que sin buscar se encontraba envuelto. ¿Qué debería hacer con un leoncito enjaulado? Supo que esa clase de ser, cuando se ve acorralada, suele reaccionar impulsado por su instinto de supervivencia.

Rió por dentro, lacónico, al suponer que Aioria no tardaría en imaginar que algo se traía entre manos.

Quizás esperar… esperar un tiempo prudencial, que el patriarca pusiese precio a su cabeza y entregarlo en bandeja de plata.

Muy trillado y poco esperado de su parte. O sea sí, aquellos que no lo conocían lo suficiente, como Leo mismo, no tardarían en formular esa vaga hipótesis, pero lo cierto es que a Death Mask nunca le había interesada ni la fama, ni el reconocimiento, ni mucho menos el dinero.

Su lengua acarició su labio superior, actitud que despertó al rubio, algo abochornado por verse acorralado de esa forma:

—¡¿Qué pretendes, Death Mask?!  
—Tsk… ¿Así le hablas a quien te salvó la vida? —inquirió soltando una risa apagada.

Aioria bajó su vista al suelo para meditar la situación, y viendo que no tenía más escapatorias fue franco. Una de sus virtudes era tener una mente rápida, o más bien astuta, por eso llegó a la lúcida conclusión de que si Death Mask tenía intenciones claras con él, no tardaría en revelarlas.

—¿Para qué me tienes aquí? ¿Para esperar al patriarca y decirle que tú me encontraste y quedarte con todo el crédito?  
—¿Te encontré o no? —elevó sus hombros, aquello era verdad. Dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese—Ven, no puedes pasar la noche aquí, te hallarán tarde o temprano.

Sobre todo a la mañana, el sol pegaba directamente sobre el hueco sombrío de la cueva natural.

Aioria sintió, con veracidad, que en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones. Aunque… Pensó en una, que le pareció la más acorde, tratándose de Death Mask prefirió jugarse la vida.

—Me iré, seguiré mi camino.

Cáncer frenó su paso de imprevisto, por primera vez en su rostro la sonrisa sobradora se borró por completo, en cambio se apoderó de él una furia que no le fue fácil contener, aunque lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —el italiano volvió sobre sus pies inquiriendo con sorpresa—¿estás loco? ¡Te busca todo el Santuario! No lograrás atravesar siquiera Tauro y de hacerlo… De tener lo huevos suficientes para matar a Aldebarán dudo que quedes en condiciones de hacerle frente a Muu y todos los demás escuderos de su Templo.  
—Lo sé… —dio un paso hacia atrás, con el fin de dar la vuelta no sin antes decir—Gracias, de todos modos.  
—Espera —lo frenó de golpe, un rictus de impaciencia se hizo presente—; te quedarás en mi Templo.  
—He dicho…  
—No te estoy consultando —lo interrumpió con severidad—te estoy diciendo “te quedarás en mi jodido templo”  
—Ja… —lo único que le faltaba para completar el fatídico cuadro, Death Mask diciéndole a él lo que tenía que hacer.

Siguió su rumbo pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos que su compañero sentenció:

—Me lo debes, te salvé el pellejo —dijo con un poco de desprecio, enfurecido por tener que demostrar tan rápido, o más de lo pensado, sus auténticos propósitos.  
—Yo no te debo nada —acusó con un dedo volviendo sobre sus pasos para decírselo en la cara—, ni te pedí que me salvaras.  
—Bueno, eso no importa —. Escuchó con claridad al tercer grupo de escuderos llegando por el camino a toda marcha, y no tardarían en aparecer más, lo comprendió primero, por la faz del griego cubierta de cierta palidez.  
—Por Zeus —era de nunca acabar, no quiso enfrentarse de buenas a primeras con las tropas que lo buscaban con tanto ahínco porque no vio necesidad de hacer correr la sangre por algo tan irrelevante por lo que había sido acusado.

No tan irrelevante ante los ojos de Saga, actual Patriarca.

—Ves, no tienes opciones —se lamentó con falsedad—; vienes, o me veré obligado a revelarles tu ubicación.

Aioria frunció su frente dedicándole una mirada asesina ¡Sabía que en algún momento mostraría la hilacha por donde cortaba! Death Mask no le dio sitio a quejarse o comenzar una contienda, lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró rumbo a su Templo, pero contrario a lo que caviló Leo, no ingresaron, lo arrastró por un costado del mismo hasta llegar a la parte trasera, dominio completo de Cáncer; empero, lo introdujo en una cueva.

—¿Qué mierda, Death Mask? —se quejó con justa razón ¿lo sacaba de un hoyo para meterlo en otro? Vaya ayuda. Podía hacerlo solo.  
—Quédate aquí, pasaran a revisar mi Templo, de seguro; luego vengo a buscarte —golpeó su cabeza con los nudillos en un gesto infantil—se ve que la corrida ha matado las pocas neuronas que te quedaban, eh… leoncito.  
—¡Maldito seas tú y toda tu condenada familia! —alcanzó a gritarle antes de que desapareciese de su campo visual.

Pasó lo que creyó, había sido eternidad y media, en la fría cueva buscó su propio calor, abrazándose a sus piernas. Era en esos instantes en los que deseaba que su hermano hubiese sido resucitado al igual que el resto, pero no… hasta en eso los Dioses se burlaban de él. Tanto Aioros como Shion habían cumplido su destino en la Tierra, y el suyo no parecía ser otro que morir en manos de Saga. Toda una ironía.

Death Mask apareció y, aunque Aioria quiso disimularlo, el detalle le renovó las esperanzas, a medias, ya que nunca dejó de lado la posibilidad de que se apareciese siendo escoltado por Saga, los ocho santos restantes y una tropa de escuderos. Sin embargo, pese a las sospechas, Cáncer apareció en soledad.

Pudo verlo al otro rezagado y desconfiado, no era para menos. Pormenor que le dolió en lo más hondo pero no dejó que lo perturbarse de mas o se exteriorizase.

Condujo al prófugo hasta el corazón de su Templo, allí lo hizo atravesar enormes arcadas que en su vida había querido atravesar, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que se conocían desde hacía años, pero nunca tuvo sinceros designios de dedicarle una visita, así que la casa, propiamente dicha del italiano, se presentó ante sus ojos por vez primera.

Una infraestructura sencilla y acogedora más allá de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a esperar de Death Mask, quien no por nada se había ganado dicho mote.

—Siéntate —le ordenó imperativo, quitando una silla del lugar.

Cáncer dio la vuelta y desapareció por otra arcada. Aioria obedeció y se quedó cautivo de un reconfortante silencio. Ya no más gritos, no más persecuciones, al menos por el momento. El italiano apareció de nuevo con un plato en su mano cubierto de suculentos fideos con salsa.

—Chistes regionales, ahórratelos —apuntó Death Mask refiriéndose a las pastas y su descendencia—estamos a fin de mes y el presupuesto se achica.

Leo ahogó una pequeña risa. Un momento de sosiego y distención pero aún no podía dejar de lado frente a quien estaba. Juzgándolo, sin siquiera conocerlo en realidad.

—Come —volvió a ordenar cediéndole el plato.  
—¿Tu no vas a comer?  
—Ya lo hice —respondió áspero cargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano cuyo codo descansaba despreocupado en la mesa.

Eso hizo Aioria, comenzó a tragar, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. El apetito del León era voraz. Se vio con claridad que la corrida le había estimulado la glotonería.  
No dejó un segundo de cavilar al respecto, todo se le hacía muy extraño, el porte del italiano, su aparente desinteresada acción… algo no cuajaba, algo no cerraba en esa ecuación.

—Tendré que irme a la mañana, apenas despunte el sol —murmuró Leo simplemente para cortar el mutismo incómodo que los había embargado.  
—No—. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, para abrirlos y continuar calmo—La seguridad del santuario encrudecerá a medida que pase el tiempo, no podrás atravesar la entrada.  
—Buscaré un camino alternativo.

Death Mask suspiró largamente, hastiado, se incorporó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te quedarás en éste Templo —antes de que el otro replicase al respecto agregó con brevedad—, no buscarán aquí.

Porque para ser sinceros nadie esperaba nada de él.

—Yo…  
—Creo que no has entendido tu posición —retrucó Cáncer censurándolo, abrupto—¿Terminaste? —investigó señalando el plato, pero no esperó respuesta, enseguida acotó—: Ven, te esconderás en uno de los viejos calabozos.

Era sabido que cada Templo, desde sus comienzos, portaban en sus infraestructuras calabozos que en antaño eran utilizados precisamente para el fin con el cual fueron hechos. Sin uso actual, sin siquiera mantenimiento, sus barrotes oxidados, nido de ratas y cucarachas, bajo el suelo subterráneo de los templos, se intercomunicaban entre sí, al menos los tramos que no habían sufrido el derrumbe del tiempo.

La idea en un inicio no le pareció la más idónea, pero era cierto que no podía pasar la noche tan expuesto, no al menos esa primera. Death Mask lo condujo por los anchos pasillos, donde un viento fresco y puro se abría camino chillando como un fantasma en plena madrugada. La luz de la farola no bastaba para iluminar el extenso terreno, pero al menos sí guiar sus pasos.  
Acondicionaron entre los dos una de las celdas, barrieron el empolvado suelo para quitar rastro de cualquier objeto olvidado o cadáver de algún animal. Encendieron una pequeña fogata, necesaria para tolerar el frio de esa noche, potenciado en lugar tan alejado por el sol.

Una manta serviría de cama, el fuego de luz y ahuyentador de alimañas. Le dejó suficientes frazadas como para soportar el invierno más cruel, y un bidón con agua.

Aioria no dejaba de estar a la defensiva, algo en su interior le dictaba que existía una razón detrás de todo.

—¿Qué quieres, Death Mask?  
—Que te muevas para poder extender la manta —respondió resuelto, de cuclillas acomodando la precaria e improvisada cama mientras su compañero alimentaba un pequeño fuego.  
—No me refiero a eso —supo que el otro simplemente buscaba desentenderse de sus palabras—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

El aludido lo miró, enarcando sus cejas.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?  
—Oh… —fingió sorpresa—a eso te refieres, bueno… verás —se puso de pie, llevando solemne una mano a su pecho—eres mi ídolo, mi imagen a seguir, quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande, por eso no puedo dejarte morir por un bipolar celoso y posesivo.  
—¡Ya, Death Mask! —se molestó, obviando por un minuto el detalle de que su reciente amigo sabia cosas que él no le había contado, aún. —Creí que no te caía… bien.  
—Y estás en lo cierto.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba, leoncito —sonrió de medio lado, rascándose la nariz—¿Te lo explico con manzanas o prefieres dibujos?  
—Es aquí, el momento, en donde me revelas tus verdaderas intenciones ¿no? —agudizó Leo.  
—No me dejas escapatoria —se lamentó—. Se ve que realmente te cuesta ver tu situación —comenzó a explicarse—; no se trata de que estés en deuda conmigo, ni de que yo, en acto supremo de benevolencia —apuntó gestual con sus manos—te salvé la vida.

Ahí lo comprendió Aioria, cuál era su lugar en esa historia. No tenía escapatorias, su salvador podía ser al mismo tiempo su verdugo. ¿Ese era el plan de Death Mask? ¿Su auténtico juego? Pudo confirmarlo en sus ojos.

—Saga no dudará, una vez que te encuentre, en colgarte de las bolas desde el reloj de fuego —Death Mask carcajeó sumamente despreocupado.  
—¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
—Digamos que soy algo así como… el alcahuete de Saga —se explicó antes de que se mal interpretase sus propias palabras—: no me gusta decir su confidente, suena algo gay —volvió a explicarse gestual con sus manos—; ni tampoco decir que soy uno de sus tantos amantes, porque suena más gay todavía —ante el rostro del pudoroso Aioria, estalló en nuevas carcajadas.  
—¿Y debo creerte?  
—Haz lo que quieras —le dedicó un gesto de infinita despreocupación—, no me quita el sueño —para quebrar el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre los dos luego de su risa, susurró apocado—: Lo conozco bastante a Saga como para asegurar que… —no supo cómo expresarlo, se quedó observando el techo de su templo—es algo celoso y posesivo con sus cosas, no le gusta que se las toquen y tú —lo señaló con gracia—, mi querido amigo, cruzaste la línea.  
—Yo no sabía que…  
—Oh cielo Santo, encima con Shaka —Una nueva risa se atoró en su garganta—¿Tienes una condenada idea de lo que Saga te hará cuando te encuentre?  
—Pero si yo tan sólo pudiese explicar mi situación.  
—¿Sabes que nueva orden ha dado? —Cáncer vio oportuno demostrarle al otro la gravedad de la situación—Que te hallen, vivo o muerto, pero que te encuentren.  
—Por… Zeus… —palideció Aioria.  
—No, no, no… Nunca hagas enojar a Saga —siguió farfullando en la quietud de la noche fría.  
—Pero… eso no le da derecho a matarme.  
—Es el patriarca.  
—¡Por eso mismo! La máxima figura, no debe dejarse guiar por intereses personales—Acusó con gravedad, consternado.  
—Y se caga en toda tu filosofía, niño —le palmeó amistosamente el hombro—justamente porque es el patriarca da la orden que se le canta en su momento… y todos los demás santos las acatan, fiel servidores. Como un rebaño de vacas —acusó con desdén.  
—Y tú eres la descarriada ¿no?  
—¿Yo?... —Se señaló el pecho—Soy el único que tiene identidad, muchacho —ante la sonrisa sarcástica de su compañero se vio obligado a justificarse—Pon en esta situación a cualquier otro Santo Dorado. Yo, por ejemplo.  
—Sí —lo alentó a seguir.  
—Si el patriarca te da la orden de buscarme y llevarme ante él, o de matarme por traición o lo que fuese, ¿Tu qué harías? —antes de que le respondiesen lo que pensaba iba a alegarle, se adelantó—Obedecerías ciegamente a esas normas, ¿todo por qué? ¡Porque lo dijo el Patriarca! ¡Oh, sumo patriarca, me arrodillo ante usted y se la mamo toda la noche! —ironizó, conteniendo cierta furia que se había arremolinado en su interior.  
—Nuestra función…  
—La función de ustedes es ser los súbditos del déspota de turno, antes Shion, ahora Saga —despotricó dando la vuelta para seguir acomodando el sitio, buscando algunas ramas viejas o algo que le sirviese para seguir alimentando el fuego.  
—Hablas de nosotros como si tú no fueses un santo dorado.  
—Lo soy, pero no obedezco de buenas a primeras porque sí. Pienso, tengo cerebro y tomo mis propias decisiones —se jactó el italiano volviendo por la arcada del calabozo con unas raíces secas, otras húmedas.  
—El resto somos amebas —aunque quiso, con todo el poder de su cosmos, refutar aquellas palabras, no pudo. Verdad hubo en ellas.  
—Mira la situación —continuó Death Mask—; ahí tienes a un montón de hombres detrás de ti, sin que sepan de qué carajo te acusan.

Sin ir más lejos, eso mismo había pasado años atrás, con el mismísimo Aioros. Sólo bastó que Saga, impostor de patriarca, lo acusase de traidor que uno de los Santos Dorados lo ejecutó sin remordimientos.

—Y si esto te pasa a ti —prosiguió Cáncer—¿que nos queda al resto?

Era muy conocida la reputación de la cual gozaba Aioria en el Santuario, no se había ganado el respeto de todos y de su Diosa incluida por mera existencia. Ahora, todo eso, parecía no importar. Una sola orden de Saga bastó para tirar todo el peso de su reputación, al tacho.

—Tú no sabes lo jodido que puede llegar a ser Saga, al menos cuando de Shaka se trata —le dedicó una mirada, mezcla de impaciencia y nerviosismo—, es su favorito —elevó sus cejas por un breve lapso.  
—Yo no sabía todo eso —se excusó el rubio, para luego inquirir curioso—¿Quién más? No quisiera cometer el mismo error dos veces.  
—¿Quién más le calienta el colchón al sumo sacerdote? —por el asentimiento de Leo, respondió—No, sólo Shaka y yo.  
—Dijiste “tantos amantes”—puntualizó.  
—Ah, sí… —asintió reiteradas veces—Dorados somos dos, pero tiene otros, entre plateados, broncinos, estudiantes estrellas, muchachas, gente del pueblo… Tiene gustos diversos el Patriarca, como verás.

Lo mataba la intriga, ¿Cómo habían acabado envueltos sus dos compañeros en semejante telaraña ponzoñosa? ¿Por qué él no había sido corrompido de esa forma? No porque lo anhelase o siquiera se viese capacitado para ocupar un puesto de esas magnitudes, pero le dio curiosidad si se trataba de un mero capricho de Saga, o hubo mucho más detrás.

Por un efímero intervalo vio a Death Mask con otra visión de su persona, pero éste atisbo de simpatía se borró de un plumazo.

—Gracias —bastó decir para que Cáncer montase en cólera.  
—¡Deja de darme las gracias! —golpeó con un puño la pared, todas sus lascivos fines se desvanecían ante la figura imponente del quinto Santo—¡¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que veas tu situación?! —le trastornó la sonrisa que el guerrero le dedicó. Lo tomó de un brazo que jaló con brusquedad —¡Serás mi puta, con un carajo! ¡Quítate la ropa, abre tu boca y sóbame la polla!

Aioria se soltó con rudeza del agarre y de nuevo tomó una postura defensiva. El león había sido acorralado por un insignificante cangrejo. Supuso la reacción que tendría Death Mask si él se rehusaba, pero no le importaba que develase su paradero si de esa forma lograba salvar su integridad moral y física.

—No soy tu amigo —le indicó en su rostro, aferrando su brazo otra vez, sin acobardarse pese a saber que el rubio era mejor luchador que él—; ni nunca lo seré porque no tengo intenciones de serlo —expuso con aspereza para luego soltarlo.

Dio la vuelta y se marchó lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra, hasta que le fue prácticamente imperceptible al fugitivo. Éste se acomodó en su cárcel para descansar al menos un poco antes de planear su huida, o de buscar alguna forma de salvarse de aquel injusto castigo impuesto por un hombre y su egoísmo viril.

Cáncer no dejó de maldecir a su compañero de armas, en el cuarto principal de su casa caminó como gato enjaulado reprochándose a sí mismo.

Acaso ¿No había sido el plan desde un principio someterlo? Hacerlo caer, arrodillarlo ante él, amenazarlo con entregarlo si en cambio él no entregaba su cuerpo. Le pareció justo, acorde, aunque no creyó que tan sólo eso le sirviese para lograr su cometido. Conocía lo suficiente a Leo y supo que su orgullo y valentía no le permitirían acatar sus órdenes como si nada.

Quedaba probar por el lado bueno ¡Pero él no servía para esas cosas! Y todo ¿Por qué? Porque se dejó llevar, sucumbió ante los encantos de aquel adonis rubio, se cegó. Le permitió a Aioria establecer un contacto demasiado intimo, si él hubiese mantenido la distancia necesaria ahora no sentiría eso en su pecho…

Culpa…  
Remordimiento…  
Lástima…

¡¿Por qué se hacía tanta mala sangre?! ¿Desde hacía cuanto que esperaba por una oportunidad semejante? Y ahora que la tenía frente a él la desaprovechaba, todo por haberse encariñado de un gatito recogido de la calle.

Se permitió ser vulnerable, cosa para nada difícil tratándose de Aioria quien tenía la facultad de lograrlo simplemente con su presencia, que lo eclipsaba por completo.

Tantas noches en vela, deseando tener una ínfima posibilidad, una como esa; porque era consciente de que de ninguna otra forma lograría tener a Aioria a su merced.

No… él no era Shaka, no era nadie. Más que: Death Mask, el “injusto”; el despiadado, cruel, traidor, ambiguo, masoquista, sádico, desconfiado santo de Cáncer. Quien no le hacía honor a su antiguo predecesor que le valía un comino quién había sido y qué había hecho.

Aioria era todo lo contrario, era todo aquello que él jamás llegaría a ser. Por eso, la única forma de acabar con aquel dolor que carcomía su alma y la contaminaba, era sometiéndolo, de la forma que fuese.

No servía en plan romántico, y para ser francos, nunca creyó que aquello funcionaría con Leo, no viniendo de él.

… y el muy idiota desaprovechando la ÚNICA e irrepetible posibilidad que los Dioses le otorgaban para lograrlo…

Pasó horas, en aquel estado turbulento, hasta que se guardó todos esos extraños e inoportunos sentimientos que se habían apoderado de su espíritu y volvió, en busca de su prisionero, para lograr su cometido aunque fuese a la fuerza.

No podía permitir que de nuevo las cosas tomasen un rumbo distinto al que él había planeado desde el inicio, llevaría a cabo su reducción, sin más contratiempos.

...

Death Mask arribó al calabozo con la decisión en sus pasos y porte, pero éste menguó paulatinamente al ver la placida figura de Aioria, de perfil, descansando sobre el lecho; y desapareció del todo al notar su rostro preso del descanso que Morfeo le ofrecía.

Se tentó: Arrodillándose a su lado elevó una mano para posarla sobre su morena piel, teñida por el astro rey, acarició levemente, relamiéndose de deseo. Leo abrió sus ojos con esta invasión y abruptamente tomó distancia, de nuevo defensivo y alerta.  
No lo tuvo miedo a Death Mask, no porque creyese fielmente que era superior a él, si no porque pudo ver en sus ojos que las palabras dichas con anterioridad habían sido sólo eso: palabras.

—Creí que era… algún escudero —se explicó calmo.  
—Dormías profundamente, podía tranquilamente ser uno de ellos o Saga —cerró sus ojos, en un gesto de autosuficiencia.

El rubio se relajó, se frotó sus ojos y gateó hasta su manta para recostarse de nuevo. Las llamas crepitaban con debilidad, y vio como su compañero de armas alimentaba el fuego con lo poco que todavía quedaba.

—Otra vez…  
—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Aioria.  
—Que otra vez me haces lo mismo —se lamentó.

El otro percibió un semblante agobiado en su compañero.

—¿Qué te hago?  
—Esto —. Arrojó una rama con energía, que se estrelló contra los barrotes enmohecidos—He venido con la clara intención de…  
—De cumplir con tus amenazas —completó en un susurro.  
—Me lo debes —culpó, adusto, fijando sus ojos en los de Aioria.  
—Supongo…

Eso, Cáncer, no se lo esperaba. Intentó adivinar los pensamientos o finalidades de Leo, pero por más tentativa, todo fue en vano, ya que adoptó una postura neutral.

—Ja —esbozó el italiano—, y me voy a creer que me la dejarás tan fácil.  
—Me desconciertas, Death Mask —le sonrió apenas; y él que juzgó durante ese tiempo como el loco del santuario a Géminis—, te haces el…  
—¡No me hago nada! —censuró salvaje, y un silencio sobrevino, ciñéndolos.

¿Por qué le costaba decir tanto las cosas? ¿Le sería todo mucho más sencillo si era sincero?

—Me… —masculló Death Mask con incomodidad—me haces desear cosas que nunca antes deseaba; querer ser algo que nunca jamás seré… Y tú ni te das por enterado.

Leo abrió sus ojos lo más que su físico se lo permitió. La revelación que estaba presenciando significaba mucho de quien venía. Era cierto que ni siquiera alcanzó a sospecharlo, rara vez Cáncer le dirigía la palabra, y si lo hacía se debía a causas de fuerza mayores.

—Hagamos un trato —propuso el rubio arqueando sus cejas por un insignificante lapso, se sentó en su improvisada cama y lo encaró—: te doy lo que me pides, a cambio de seguir recibiendo tu ayuda.  
—Es lo justo —balbuceó el italiano tragando saliva; aquello, sin dudarlo, había sido demasiado para él.  
—Bésame —luego de pedirlo, plasmó una enorme sonrisa en su faz—. Y tú me haces decir cosas que creí nunca sería capaz de decir.

Bueno, tampoco era una carmelita descalza, y el mote de Santo era sólo un título, pero sí tenía decoro y dignidad. De hecho, si alguien, el día anterior le hubiese dicho que él se encontraría en esa situación, pidiéndole un beso a Death Mask, se hubiese reído tanto, que experimentaría una segunda muerte.

Cáncer no perdió el tiempo, aferró con fuerza los brazos del más joven y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para probar esos ardorosos labios, correspondiéndose mutuamente, iniciando así una lucha de poder.

El italiano creyó comprender por primera vez lo que simbolizaba “tocar el cielo con las manos”, y eso que sólo se encontraba besándolo, no más. Y era feliz con tan poco, ¡inmensamente dichoso!

Las manos hicieron su parte, recorriendo ávidas, descubriendo la cálida y recóndita piel del otro, contentándose con ese estremecimiento que los envolvía, encegueciéndoles de lujuria… lujuria que se acrecentaba a medida que los besos eran más osados y pecaminosos.

Death Mask recorrió con su boca aquellas zonas que fue desvistiendo; lamió su cuello, su pecho; se deshizo de sus pantalones, sus sandalias, y se escabulló entre sus piernas, para morder sus muslos y acariciar sus rodillas.

Los gemidos de Aioria lo enardecían de manera indescriptible, se sintió un Dios del libídine, y ante esta idea, se vio tentado en reír.  
Leo no pudo pensar con claridad, no desde el instante en el que su enhiesto miembro obtuvo la atención que reclamaba.

La pasión del italiano comenzaba a desbordarlo. Aún le costaba creer que, efectivamente, “eso” estaba pasando, y con Death Mask. Se preguntó, tontamente, como serían las cosas en esas circunstancias. Enseguida lo dedujo. Cáncer no le dio tiempo a consultar ni a proponer… Tantas años anhelando ese momento, que no oiría siquiera a una tropa de soldados de Hades.  
Lamió su entrada, aunque la saliva no fuese suficiente para lograr con éxito su cometido… era lo de menos, estaba seguro de que Aioria había soportado, sobre su cuerpo, dolores peores. Y éste, pese a que opinó interiormente que era el momento oportuno para aclararlo, guardó silencio.

Death Mask notó cierta resistencia apenas hubiese acomodado su pene en la virginal entrada, pero se lo atribuyó al escaso lubricante, no a otra cosa.

Aferró las piernas del león, asiéndolo con fuerza, besándolo en el rostro en son de consuelo quizás, hundiéndose inclemente, gimiendo con estrépito, susurrando palabras inentendibles que prometían amor eterno. Un amor en el que no creía, pero con el cual le gustaba fantasear.

La débil luz de las llamas les permitió percibir la anatomía trabajada del otro, escasamente… pero suficiente para provocarlos. Ni en sus sueños más secretos Cáncer imaginó que Aioria sería tan imponente con su agraciada desnudez varonil.

¿Y qué decir del italiano? Puro fuego, una oda a la perfección masculina, estandarte de los hombres.

Leo se sujetó de los azulinos cabellos, jalándolos, instándolo así a introducirse más y más en su interior. Quiso sentirlo en cada recoveco de su ente, porque creyó, con autenticidad, que iba a desfallecer de agonía si su destino no era ese.

Sus cuerpos por fin se fundían, anhelantes, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para apagar ese fuego, ni las caricias, ni los besos, ni las palabras dichas. En un suspiro, el rubio se vio sobrepasado, sin poder resistirlo ni sostener el momento por mucho más, se descargó en la hábil mano de su compañero.

Death Mask apuró su estado, que había llegado a su límite, y en un gemido escandaloso inundó el interior de su amante.

Sin dejar de aferrarlo, sin soltarlo… como si temiese una huida, como si temiese perderlo. Elevó su vista para posarla en el rostro de Aioria, un gesto de dolor adornó sus facciones. Sufrimiento agudo que se hizo presente luego de que el encanto acabase.

Se vio tentando en preguntarle si estaba bien, pero lisamente la voz no le surgió, por más esfuerzo que hizo.

El dueño del Templo se puso de pie, se vistió con calma y dejó a solas, a un adormecido y sosegado león. No sin antes depositar un beso en sus parpados cerrados.  
Al final había resultado mucho más fácil dominar a la fiera de lo que se aventuró a conjeturar.

***

Soñó durante las pocas horas que pudo descansar, no supo si se mantuvo despierto o durmió en verdad. Abrió sus ojos fijando su vista en el hilillo de agua que corría a través de la roca. Comprendió que era de día gracias a la luz solar filtrándose allí, donde el desmoronamiento había dejado pequeñas rendijas. Pese a ello la oscuridad seguía siendo prácticamente total.

Escuchó pasos que hicieron eco en los pasillos que intercomunicaban los calabozos, y palideció. Presuroso se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor corporal del que fue cautivo, para enfrentar lo que fuese que viniese en camino, aún sabiendo que podía tratarse de Death Mask.

Si al menos contase con su armadura... Pero suerte que alcanzó a tomar su ropa antes de escapar y vestirse en medio de la correría; sería una anécdota graciosa, de no ser por la adversidad en la que se encontraba envuelto.

Por fortuna Cáncer hizo presentir su cosmos con el fin de tranquilizar al otro, quien enseguida tomó la cuota de aire que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

El italiano se presentó con una fuente repleta de arroz y verdura, una cuchara que le cedió a su invitado de honor y un vaso, sin olvidar recargar el bidón de agua. Mantuvieron silencio, porque ninguno de los dos supo que decirse. Death Mask ni siquiera tuvo coraje para establecer un contacto visual.

—Necesito bañarme —masculló Leo aceptando la comida—; gracias —recalcó elevando la mentada fuente para darse a entenderse.  
—No es buena idea —contradijo áspero—, están prestándole demasiada atención a mi Templo, saben que desapareciste entre el tuyo y el mío. Al fin de cuentas no son tan tontos.  
—Necesito asearme.  
—Si quieres, puedes utilizar una de las celdas como baño —le sonrió, intensamente burlón—te traeré agua tibia, pero ni se te ocurra subir, lo único que nos falta es que justo en ese instante una tropa de escuderos ingrese a mi templo por enésima vez preguntando por novedades o requisando.  
—Entendido —alcanzó a expresar comiendo como un desaforado.

Death Mask ahogó una risa al ver la energía que empleaba el muchacho para algo tan sencillo y cotidiano como lo era comer. Elevó sus cejas y estudió el semblante sereno del rubio, más allá de que no debería estarlo ya que su situación era en demasía complicada. Una idea golpeó en su cabeza, como una bala, se distrajo de aquella imagen que lo había embelesado para seguir su rumbo.

—¿Te vas?  
—¿Deseas mi compañía?

Era mala educación responder una pregunta con otra, pero le había tomado por sorpresa. Nadie deseaba o esperaba la compañía de Cáncer, éste siempre lo tuvo bien en claro.  
Sin nada más que hacer, se dirigió a su Templo.

Desde ya que le hubiese encantado quedarse junto al león, y tal vez robarle un beso, ese que tanto ansiaba y que por pusilánime, quizás, se reservó. Pero tenía que seguir con su rutina, o sospecharían algo anómalo. Por otro lado, una prioridad se le presentó, como una gran posibilidad.

***

La noche ensombreció aún más la oscura caverna. Casi no quedaba nada para lograr arder el fuego, un fuego que con lentitud pero firmeza iba muriendo: su llama débil agonizaba sobre el suelo, esparcida en trozos de ramas y raíces.

Una noche más, que pasaría cautivo, acusado de un crimen que si bien cometió resultó ser injustamente acusado.

No pudo conciliar el sueño, el encierro amenazó con enloquecerlo. Esperó por el mañana, sentado en su manta, con la espalda recargada sobre la húmeda y gélida pared; aguardó paciente a que el sol se colase a través de esas grietas que ya conocía como si hubiese estado allí una eternidad.

El italiano llegó ante su “prisionero” portando una sonrisa con tinte de presunción en el rostro, que sin embargo intentaba reflejar felicidad. Apoyó su cuerpo en una columna sin inmutarse por la infiltración de la misma.

—Menudo jaleo has armado —bromeó el italiano soltando una risa—; con decirte que Saori Kido está aquí.  
—¿Athena?  
—La mocosa tomó un avión apenas se enteró —. Sirve tener influencias, caviló el dueño del Templo.  
—¡Cielo Santo! —Leo dio la vuelta, meditando la situación, más su mente era un torbellino.  
—Me han dicho que debo llevarte ante ella y el Patriarca—. Le dio la espalda y agregó resuelto—: Vamos.

Aioria plegó su frente y apretó sus puños.

¿Al final realmente lo había vendido?

Nunca estuvo tan equivocado en toda su vida. Cáncer pareció adivinar éste pensamiento y con un gesto serio en su rostro aclaró:

—Le conté todo —en apariencias su compañero no alcanzaba a descifrar lo que intentaba expresarle—¿A qué le temes, León?  
—¡No le temo a nada!

La risa resonante de Death Mask copó sus oídos. Le resultó intensamente divertida la postura que había adoptado el menor, entre el recelo y el miedo. ¿Tanto desconfiaba de él?

—¡¿Qué les dijiste, Death Mask?!  
—La verdad —elevó sus cejas, en un rictus de obviedad. Siguió su camino esperando a que el otro lo alcanzase.

Breve elipsis, que fue interrumpido por la voz del griego:

—¿Qué van a hacerme?

Pensó en la muerte, el exilio, la destitución, la vergüenza y la humillación. Dio lugar a un millar de posibilidades. No obstante el italiano le respondió con un deje de molestia:

—Tsk... Nada, idiota —reprendió duramente con la mirada—. Le expliqué tu situación a la mocosa y me ha pedido que te lleve ante ella, nada más... No es tan difícil de entender.

Salir a la luz luego de un día de plena oscuridad fue esperanzador para Aioria. Cruzaron el templo de Cáncer, rumbo al recinto del Patriarca. Los restantes Santos lo observaron curiosos a medida que, con paso lento, se encaminaba a una muerte segura.

Fatalista y desconfiado, el león.

Su corazón latió desbocado cuando sus pies pisaron la alfombra roja; ante sus ojos firmes que destilaban un coraje que poseía en abundancia, se erguía majestuosa la puerta. Supo que del otro lado estaría su Diosa y el sumo sacerdote.

Pese a que se preguntó cuál sería su suerte, no sintió temor. Sería, quizás, el aire impávido que desprendía y contagiaba el hombre que lo escoltaba.

Una vez que el portal fue abierto, a lo lejos pudo identificar las dos figuras.  
La cabellera de la dama era inconfundible, sin restar su sonrisa, un bálsamo para su agitado ser.

Saga, sentado en su trono cual soberano, fijó su vista al frente, evitando así tener que ver al guerrero que había posado insolente sus dedos sobre la sagrada piel de Virgo. Su rostro era toda una poesía de furia y asco contenido. Sus dedos asieron con ímpetu los apoyabrazos cuando el joven acusado habló:

—Athena —le dedicó una franca reverencia.  
—Tanto tiempo, Aioria —la muchacha le correspondió el saludo y posó fugazmente su mirada en el Santo que le acompañaba para luego devolverla al joven que comenzaba a incorporarse—Death Mask me ha contado lo sucedido.

Aioria no supo que decir, y ante el temor de expresar algo incorrecto, guardó silencio. En cambio la mujer observó con tranquilidad al Patriarca, y más tarde a Leo para sintetizar en pocas palabras y liberarlo de aquel peso que, era evidente, le agobiaba:

—Ya no tienes que ocultarte más, Aioria.  
—Mis más sinceras disculpas —expresó con un poco de torpeza, sintiendo el alivio copando cada fibra de su ente—; lamento que por esta nimiedad —dijo con énfasis y desprecio hacia géminis—haya tenido que realizar un viaje tan largo.  
—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Cáncer soltó una apagada y forzada risa irónica que los otros tres ignoraron.  
Supuso que de estar él en esa misma situación no contaría ni con el apoyo de su madre, que en paz descanse… donde fuese que hubiese decidido residir luego de dejarlo abandonado en el monte, si es que seguía viva, claro... Nunca lo supo ni le interesó saberlo.  
En cambio, por tratarse de Aioria, la mismísima Saori Kido había ido personalmente en su auxilio.

Increíble.

—Hemos llegado a la conclusión, con Saga —remarcó la Diosa—de que un castigo sería excesivo dado que se tratan simplemente de asuntos personales. Estos no nos atañen siempre y cuando no interfieran con su labor de Santos y Guardianes.

Géminis no parecía muy conforme con ello, pero ya había conversado con la mocosa sobre lo mal visto que resultaba, para el Santuario, una relación de ese tipo. Saori, toda perspicaz le respondió que sería una hipocresía de su parte castigar a alguien por eso, dado que las relaciones eran agua corriente.  
Sin ir más lejos el mismo Saga era un ejemplo viviente, y muy bien sabido y presente lo tuvo la dama.

Sólo restó mencionar las fiestas dionisiacas que Géminis se quedó sin argumentos, pero con las ganas de masacrar a ese rubio con sus propias manos.  
Los maldijo: a su Diosa —o su versión humana— a Aioria, y sobre todo a Death Mask por alertar a la muchacha de lo acontecido.

No, no le bastó con ocultar a ese criminal, tuvo que llamar a Japón para establecer un contacto con ella.

Que no le diese una sola razón o excusa, porque en cuanto viese la oportunidad lo cocinaba vivo y luego se lo comía. ¿Qué carajo les importaba a ellos, a los Kido, su vida personal? Que de seguro Cáncer debió de haber narrado en detalle y con profunda gracia.

La extranjera saludó a los guerreros que luego de la reverencia partieron juntos hacia la salida.

Debajo de los rayos solares Leo se vio en la necesidad de expresar, en una sencilla palabra, todo lo que en ese instante atravesaba por su mente y corazón:

—Gracias —lo miró con profundidad—; de verdad, Death Mask, gracias.

De quien menos lo había esperado, la ayuda había llegado.

—Psh… —balbuceó el italiano algo avasallado por el siempre imponente porte, cual rey, que profesaba el león; sus cabellos rubios emulaban al sol, que por gracia de éste parecía fundirse y refulgir con vida.

Siguieron su camino, rumbo a sus respectivos templos.  
Aioria se sintió como el preso que recupera su libertad, más allá de haberse tratado de sólo una noche y media fue suficiente para saborear la libertad como lo más preciado que puede tener un hombre.

Death Mask necesitó expresarle diversas cuestiones, algunas banales y otras no tanto cuando arribaron a la quinta casa, pero las palabras no querían surgir, se habían atorado en su garganta. Tosió, incómodo, y ante éste gesto, Aioria sonrió con algo de ternura y picardía.

—Nos vemos, Death Mask.  
—Claro, nos vemos —¿Qué pasaba con su elocuencia, su altivez? Tenía que hacer algún chiste hiriente en los próximos segundos o llegaría a la conclusión de que estar bajo el sol, esos minutos, le habían quemado las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

Pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer; dio la vuelta y continuó el trayecto con paso lento.

—Death Mask —llamó el rubio, impidiendo su ausencia. Parpadeó, signo inequívocos de nervios—No me olvido del pacto. Soy un hombre de palabra, y cumplo siempre.

Asintió solemne, con energía. Cáncer quiso ahogar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir ¡Pero carajo, tampoco pudo contra eso!

—Más te vale leoncito, más te vale.  
—Y deja de llamarme “leoncito” —frunció su frente, había querido decírselo desde la primera vez que lo bautizó con ese mote—; tengo nombre.  
—Está bien, leoncito, te llamaré por tu nombre —por fin logró poner en marcha sus huesos rumbo a su propio Templo—, cuando me acuerde de hacerlo —finalizó jocoso.

El día comenzaba a irse cuando sus pies pisaron la cuarta casa, el cielo presentaba un color bermellón, pinceladas de vivos colores. No pudo borrar durante todo el transcurso, escalinatas abajo, aquella estúpida sonrisa que había hecho nido en sus labios. Se hubiese golpeado, por ñoño. Pero demonios, que feliz se sentía. Que dichoso había resultado todo.  
¿Debía darle gracias a la suerte que nunca creyó tener, a los Dioses, a Shaka, a Saga?

Se dio asco de tan emocionado que se encontraba… ¡Aioria seguiría cumpliendo con su parte del trato!

Y él, él le salvaría la vida mil veces más, de ser necesario.

Daría la suya con tal de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

 

Fin.


End file.
